War of Two Worlds
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: With Brainiac drawing closer, a villaness of great magical power summons two great evils from Konoha. However instead she summons Naruto and Saskue in exchange of Superman and Luthor. Now the true fight begins. Pairings: Vote on it.
1. Legend begins Anew

Well I must say for the moment DCUO is a game I'm addicted to.

Well I think I got an odd character but I like him so far.

Also does anyone else beginning the game think Gorilla Grodd is a bit overpowered?

Oh well might as well quite my musing and get to the story.

-spots a lawyer and tries to use the Flashes super speed to escape, and fails as I constantly run into the lawyer-

WHAT DO YOU WANT?

-lawyer pulls a paper from his briefcase-

-sighs and recites the words off the paper- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR JUSTICE LEAGUE, THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE OCS THAT WILL APPEAR IN THIS STORY!

-lawyer walks off and I glare at him as I toss a fireball at him-

Chapter 1: Two worlds collide...

Running with the speed of the Flash himself, the hero ran up walls, across buildings, and even across the water itself as he made his way to the source of a new disturbance in Metropolis. When the hero stopped a few civilians stopped and took him in. He was wearing a Bio-Hunter helmet, Bio-Synthesized boots, a Sytheium chest plate and gloves, streamlined bottoms, a emblem of a fireball on his chest, and the whole outfit followed a bright orange and red color scheme. He scanned the area, all the civilians assumed his helmet was scanning for enemies, when his head jerked right and he took off as fast he could in that direction. When he finally reached his destination he saw a woman with blonde hair, a black and dark red jacket that was cutoff at the middle, black and red pants, and black and red heeled boots, chanting and holding her arms toward the sky. Stopping the hero threw a fireball at the woman, only for it to dissipate before it reached her. Shaking his head he threw another, only to be met by the same effect. Grimacing underneath his helmet he ran full tilt at her, only to smack into a invisible barrier. It was at this particular moment the woman turned around and smirked at the man as he tried to blast and beat his way past the barrier.

"Struggling there hero," the female asked sarcastically, with a small smirk on her face. The male only breathed heavily as he tried to tear past the barrier.

"Why are you doing this Spritefyre," he asked, the rage clear in his voice. The female, now known as Spritefyre, merely flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she continued to smirk at the hero.

"Why Wildfire I thought it'd be clear," Spritefyre answered, the smirk still not leaving her face. Sensing the male's, now know as Wildfire, confusion a somewhat cocky grin spread across her face, "I'm evening the playing field."

It was then the spell she had been working on finished and bright light appeared, and the war for earth took a drastic new turn.

Meanwhile in another dimension...

Naruto Uzumaki and Saskue Uchiha were fighting a battle that came close to putting Armageddon to shame. The barren wasteland that had once been the Valley of The End was pockmarked with craters, kunai, and shurikan. It was then Naruto and Saskue stood apart from each other, panting from the exertion the battle had put on them. Naruto's sage cloak was now little more then a cape with holes, what little remained of his clothes might as well be chalked up as dispose of later, and the only thing that was slightly intact was his headband and ninja sandals. Saskue was just as bad, his kimino top filled with enough holes to be called Swiss cheese, his pants were now ragged looking shorts, his wakazashi was lost somewhere on the battle field, and his ninja sandals were in the same state of wear as Naruto's. Naruto charged up his last Rasengan and Saskue charged up his final Chidori and then charged at each other. When the attacks met a bright light burst forth and they passed out.

Back in the DC Universe...

Frantically trying to stop whatever spell Spritefyre had cast at the last minute, only to be knocked back by an intense shockwave. When he came too a few seconds later he saw two people laying inside a crater. One was a boy about 20 or so with blonde hair, skin that hinted at a Asian ancestry, three lines on his cheek that looked like whisker marks, a tattered orange cape with a black flame design along the hem, tattered orange and black pants, black sandals, and weird black headband with a metal plate that had something that looked like a leaf etched into it. Sighing Wildfire looked around and didn't notice anything else that might have slipped in with the boy. Picking him up he took the boy back to MPD 3rd Precinct , the safe house of the Justice League in this district of Metropolis.

However had he stayed he would have noticed Spritefyre getting up out of a pile of rubble and walking towards a hole in the side of a building. When Spritefyre walked into the building she saw another boy about the same age as the one Wildfire found, with black hair that spiked in the back with two bangs framing his face, he had a very lean build, and the tattered remains of what had once been his clothes. Using a bit of magic to levitate the boy she brought him back to Club L'Excellnce, a nightclub secretly owned by Lex Luthor.

However what both of them failed to notice was a dark purple insect like machine latch onto the boy's necks before the machine's eyes glowed a bright green.

"_**Assessing subject**_," the machines said quietly about the respective boys they had latched onto to, "_**finding compatible powers, powers found, assessing for costume compatible to powers**_." It was then machines sensed something off about the two boys and did a epidermic scan and found they had a whole new circulatory system inside them that was pumping a unknown energy through them, "_**Extracting DNA for future study**_."

When they had finished they flew off and returned to the swarm that had taken residence in the Earth's atmosphere and began sharing the data they had uncovered amongst their Exobyte brethren.

Meanwhile in Konoha...

Lex Luthor was fighting the Man of Steel, and almost matching him blow for blow. When he felt a massive surge of power. Pausing he turned and looked in the general direction he felt the power come from. All Luthor could do now was smirk at the thought of having such a power to use against the Man of Steel. However when he looked up he noticed that that him and Superman had gone from the sprawling city of Metropolis to a forest filled with enormous trees. Looking around confusion he was too late to notice that his field of vision had been dominated by white feathers until it was too late.

While he and Superman were unconscious a group of four ANBU Black Ops, ninjas selected for a particular skill set they possessed that the Hokage believed could be best used to defend Konoha, arrived and found the two oddly dressed individuals. Sighing a ANBU with a weasel mask picked up Superman, while it took the other three ANBU channeling chakra to pick up Luthor. Upon seeing the two Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, became curious. Ordering the two to be put in a interrogation cell and having chakra draining seals put on them, Tsunade began her examination of the two and was surprised by what she found. The one in the red and blue tights had surprisingly dense skin, a muscular system that had to be the product of a very ruthless work out regime, behind his eyes he had a rather curious set of organs that were latched onto the eye, probably giving him several different kinds of vision, and he had a noticeable absence of chakra coils. The other man however was noticeably less impressive, outside the green and yellow suit he wore. Shrugging no one noticed a small purple insect like thing crawl from the suited man's wrist and begin flying through the village until it found it's way to the Hyuga compound, where it latched onto the neck of a napping Hanabi Hyuga.

"_**Assessing Subject**_," the insect said quietly, "_**Finding compatible powers, powers found, assessing for costume compatible to powers**_." It was then the insect felt a strange energy in the girl's body and a weird mutation in her eyes, "_**Extracting DNA for further study**_."

When it was done the insect flew off and began scanning for it's brethren, but found nothing, heading back to Luthor's power armor, it nestled into his armor's wrist joint and waited for when it would return to it's fellows.

At the Watchtower Medbay...

The strange person that Wildfire had found in the crater of Little Bohemia, was currently undergoing a long series of tests to determine what his powers would be, what that odd secondary circulatory system, which they had discovered almost off the bat, was, and if he would be any threat to them. It was then he heard a whistle come from The Flash, he turned to see what was up.

"Wildfire you just scored us one hell of a meta-human," Flash proclaimed excitedly. Walking over to the monitor Wildfire looked at the energy readings and was shocked to find two sources of energy coming off the boy in massive waves, and now to top it off the boys secondary circulatory system was pumping a powerful energy source through the boy's system. Hearing a groan they peeked over the screen and saw the boy was moving, and that cape was oddly enough forming into a long sleeve dark orange trench coat with black flames on the hem and it stopped just past the boys knees. It was then the boy got out of the bed and turned in there direction and they saw that underneath the trench coat he was wearing a black shirt with a orange spiral in the center, tan cargo pants, black and orange boots, like Goku's off Dragon Ball Z, and a mask that covered the lower half of his face. They boy began rubbing the side of his face, almost like he had just woken up. It was then Wildfire's Biohunter went into overdrive and began assessing the boys capabilities. So far it was reading the odd energies the boy gave off, wind affinity element manipulation, and a outrageously strong healing factor.

"Where am I," the boy asked, and then turned and saw Flash and Wildfire staring at him, "and who the hell are you guys?"

Wildfire and Flash blinked at him, looked at each other, and then back at the boy before they both ran around the computer terminal, much to the shock of the boy who had never seen people run that fast.

"My name is Wildfire," Wildfire introduced, before fire crawled down his arm, into his hand, and he then launched a fireball at a concrete wall to his left.

"And I'm the Flash," Flash introduced arrogantly before running out the door and back, with about six boxes of donuts in his right hand and a carrying case for coffee, "the fastest man alive."

It was then flash sat the coffee and donuts down on the table, keeping one box in his hand, Wildfire just shook his head and took his helmet off, revealing a man who looked to be in his late 20's with slicked back black hair and a small scar on his right cheek. Taking a box and looking at the coffee curiously Naruto bite into a donut that had weird multicolored dashes on it. After he took that first bite Naruto felt his taste buds practically sing in joy at the taste of the donut. Quickly shoveling the rest of the box into his mouth it soon turned into a eating contest between him and the Flash, which almost resulted in the two coming to blows over the last donut, just before Wildfire scooped it up and ate it. Not missing the glares from Flash and Naruto Wildfire just shrugged and continued to eat in pure bliss.

Sighing Flash and Naruto smirked at each other before flipping Wildfire's chair over, causing the rest of the donut to smear over his face. Laughing at the poor Meta-human's misfortune they immediately became friends. However it was then a massive shaking could be felt, and a door and piece of the wall flew past them. Looking down the hall Naruto saw a giant gorilla wearing golden bracers, vambraces, a purple cape, and a purple set of trunks.

"Puny humans tremble before Grodd," the ape shouted pompously.

"Did that overgrown monkey just talk," Naruto asked confused, especially about the fact a gorilla was talking.

Not answering his question Flash and Wildfire flew into action and where almost immediately swatted aside. Naruto not knowing what else to do summoned a shadow clone and began forming a Rasengan. Once the Rasengan had finished forming Naruto applied some chakra to his feet and sprinted at the talking gorilla known as Grodd. When Naruto got close Grodd turned and noticed Naruto charging at him, and the strange spiraling sphere in Naruto's hand. Needless to say Grodd felt firsthand what that spiraling sphere could do as in a combat application when it was rammed into his gut. However, much to Naruto's shock, Grodd got back up and the damage to his stomach was slowly healing. Then Grodd floated into the air and numerous bands of purple surrounded him as he roared and eyes seemed to float everywhere. Dodging them as quickly as possible he noticed that the gorilla finally came out of the air and charged at him. Combat rolling to the side he simultaneously pulled out two kunai and charged at the gorilla. Grodd swung one his massive, hairy arms at Naruto, who somersaulted over him and placed on kunai in Grodd's left bracer and one in the right clasp holding his cape to his shoulders. Grodd turned and was about to mock the blonde for a futile attempt to bring him down, when he heard something sizzle and he smelled paper burning. Looking down Grodd finally noticed that the kunai had a strip of paper attached to them, and that's all he had time to notice before they both exploded and lifted him off his feet and slammed him into a wall.

Smirking Naruto went to check on Flash and Wildfire, only to find them gone, looking around he noticed that everything was like it was before Grodd, the overgrown monkey that he was, was back to normal, even Grodd was gone.

"_**Ending simulation**_," said a monotone female voice, and then the room wavered then faded, and was replaced but a bright gray room that was divided into sections (Imagine the Danger Room from X-men). He then heard a door slide open and heard what sounded like clapping. Turning he saw the guy in the Flash and Wildfire walking a very respectful, though somewhat fearful distance from a woman with red hair that stopped just past her shoulders, white angel like wings, a yellow sports bra looking top with what appeared to be black stripes going down the sides, yellow track pants with a black stripe down the sides, black boots, and a weird object that had a two foot long handle that ended in a ball with a bunch of spikes attached to her right hip.

"Hey kid," Flash greeted, running up to Naruto and vigorously shaking his hand, almost causing Naruto's own arm to fly off.

"So all that was a illusion," Naruto asked, after Flash let go of his arm.

"Not all of it," Flash answers, just before glaring at Wildfire. Shaking his head Naruto walked around Flash and walked towards the woman with the wings. Curiosity getting the better of him he reached out to touch one her wings, only to get his hand smacked away.

"If you must know they are real," the woman said bitterly. Then she stormed out of the room and wasn't seen again for a good portion of the day. Shaking themselves out of their reverie Wildfire and Flash looked at Naruto began bombarding him with questions.

"So what's your Superhero name huh huh," Flash asked excitedly. Looking down at his clenched fist and channeled wind chakra into it before he punched the air and sent a shockwave out, cutting up a good portion of the room.

"Call me Maelstrom," Naruto said, glaring up with his bangs covering most of his face.

So yeah ik it seems a little rushed and everything.

To be honest right now I don't even have any idea where I wanna take this story.

Also i'm kinda at a coin toss on a romantic interest between Naruto x Shayera, Naruto x Diana, or Naruto mini harem.

Well how bout you readers tell me what pairing you wanna see.

Also how do u think this has turned out so far?

Till next time this is Dark Soldier signing out.

-Screen goes black after showing a image of a skeletal soldier with two rusted, pitted, and nicked swords crossed over his chest, and lopsided viking helm resting on his head.


	2. Rise Earthwaker!

A thousand apologies most esteemed readers.

But my lazy writer syndrome keeps coming back. V.V

Well I got like two new characters here for you guys and girls, so hopefully it evens out.

Oh well at least the lawyers won't be bothering me for a lil while.

Also I'm thinking of pairing Naruto and Supergirl. . . what do you fine people think?

ON WITH THE SHOW! –Hits a button that looks like the Green Lantern Corps insignia-.

Chapter 2: The Earthwaker rises…

Naruto was busy in the training room of the Justice League's base, known as the Watchtower, trying to get a hang on his new powers, which for him meant make a bunch of shadow clones and have them use his powers to learn them. When Nightwing, one of the few friends he had made in the past week, walked in with the Flash, which left Naruto wondering where Wildfire was since you rarely saw one without the other. Immediately dispelling his clones he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"You know it never gets easier walking in and seeing hundreds of you," Nightwing stated, having been witness to this feat a few times since he first met the young man.

"The information rush ain't easier either," Naruto shot back, "though I'm sure Batman would love to know how to pull it off."

Filing away the new information as quickly as possible, Naruto was shocked to find out he had learned a new ability, shaking his head he was ready to hear whatever briefing he was about to get. When Batman walked into the room and looked at Nightwing, taking the hidden message Nightwing left the room with Flash not far behind.

"You're needed in Metropolis," Batman stated, as if that was to give Naruto some kind of initiative to start bolting for the teleporters.

"What's the problem," Naruto asked, thinking that this Superman guy everybody was looking for should be well on his way to stop it. Batman's answer was to toss a datapad at Naruto, which he easily caught. Looking at the datapad Naruto saw a massive earthen behemoth stomping through Metropolis. Sighing Naruto quickly went to the teleporter that would beam him down to Little Bohemia Police Station.

Meanwhile in Metropolis….

Nathan Connors didn't know what was going on, one minute he was running from some of Brainiac's forces, the next the very asphalt beneath his feet was covering him in some kind of earthen armor. Making a snap decision he picked up the street Brainiac's forces were standing on and then slammed it back down, causing a wave to form that sent the robots flying into the air and slamming back down into a giant pile of scrap metal. After that everything became a red haze as more and more earth began piling ontop of his armor. When it was over he stood half as tall as the Daily Planet building and almost as wide. Roaring in pain and agony as his new form took over he grabbed the nearest building and tore it in half, just before hurling it at the spot where the robots started chasing him, crushing more of them. That's when he decided that he would have his revenge on Brainiac, one robot at a time.

Back with Naruto…

Naruto was following the destruction that the creature left in its wake, and so far the only pattern he noticed was that it was heading for the waterfront. Deciding to pick up the pace, before too many innocent bystanders got hurt, Naruto charged his feet with chakra and ran full tilt towards the monstrosity. The whole time Naruto was trying to think of a way to subdue the behemoth, without causing massive amounts of damage to his surroundings. Sighing he began gathering chakra in his lungs before releasing it all in massive burst, shattering shop windows and flipping cars over, before the wall of collided with the behemoth, causing it to stumble slightly. The creature the turned and stared at Naruto, it's green eyes burning with a untold rage, before it brought a massive fist down to crush him, only for it to stop half way. Looking up he saw a figure wearing a red cape with gold trim, red thigh high boots with gold padding in the knee area long, a red and blue long sleeve jumpsuit like thing that had the legs cutoff, and blonde hair.

"I can't hold this guy forever you know," the person said in a strained female voice. Getting the hint, Naruto dispelled a clone he had set up in advance, adding Nature Chakra to his already massive chakra reserves, Naruto's eyes turned yellow, his pupils turned into sideways rectangles, and the top of his eyes developed an orange outline. Quickly forming a Rasenshuriken he hurled it at the behemoth, cutting through its waistline and effectively cutting it half. With a loud roar the creature caused a massive tremor, sending Naruto and Supergirl flying backward. A few minutes later Naruto and Supergirl managed to get out of the rubble they had been buried in, and when they looked at where the earthen behemoth had fallen they saw only a young boy with chrome skin, brown hair that spiked at the front, green and earthen brown gauntlets, chest armor, greaves, and pants, and a massive hammer with spikes at the head of it.

"Let's get him to the Watch Tower," Naruto stated, adding chakra to his muscles, and began carrying the man back to Little Bohemia Station, to teleport him back to the Watchtower so they could get a look at his powers.

Back in Konoha…

Superman was steadily coming to when he smelled something akin to antiseptic and he heard a dripping noise, like someone had a leaky pipe. He tried to open his eyes but found that all he could see was darkness. At first he was going to go with the more human reaction and freak out, but then he felt an annoying itch on his ear and concluded that he must be blindfolded. Deciding to play the role of good prisoner for now he just sat back and waited. After three hours of not hearing anything other than the steady drip of water from a faucet and his own breathing, Superman was about to try to use his superhuman strength to break out when he heard the squeak of rusty hinges on a metal door.

"So," said a very tired sounding female voice, he then felt the blindfold being untied. At first he was blinded by a bright fluorescent light. When his vision returned he saw three people a woman with a gigantic boobs, two blonde pigtails, a purple diamond seemingly tattooed on her forehead, a gray gi like top, light purple Capri like pants, an earth green over coat, and black high heels. The next person he saw had a long blue trench coat, a blue bandana with a metal plate sitting dead center on his forehead, with some kind of marking that looked like a leaf etched into it, a light brown button up shirt, dark blue pants that ended just above his ankles, and dark blue sandal like shoes.

The other person who walked in was a woman with a confident, yet seductive smirk on her face. She had her hair up in such way that it looked like pine apple leaves, she was wearing a shorter, tan version of the man's trench coat, a mesh shirt on underneath that, a short purple skirt, grey greaves protecting her feet, and she was standing in such a way that she thought would entice him or something. Still he decided to play the good prisoner a little while longer.

"First off who are you," the blonde haired woman asked, a hint of tiredness and anger in her voice.

"I'm called Superman," Superman answered, holding his head up and looking her in the eye, like Ma Kent used to tell him to do. The woman nodded then punched him in the stomach, which shockingly almost caused him to double over in pain, if it weren't for the chains holding him in place.

'_Must have been out of the sun for a while_,' Superman thought to himself, recalling how a punch like that shouldn't have had any real effect on him. Shaking his head for a moment he looked back at the woman with a straight.

"Next question," the blonde woman announced, "What did you do with Naruto?"

Superman raked his brain, trying to put a face to the name, but came up with nothing. Just as the blonde haired woman reared back to deliver another punch, a figure in a dark gray cloak and a blank white mask appeared out of nowhere and began whispering something in the woman's ear.

"Hokage-sama there is a urgent matter involving Hanabi Hyuga," the newcomer whispered as quietly as possible, though somehow Superman still caught it. The blonde haired woman sighed and walked out of the room, leaving Superman with the other female and the male.

With Tsunade…

Tsunade had been having a horrendous week ever since Naruto had disappeared. In spite of the fact that Naruto and Killer Bee where hailed throughout the Elemental Nations as war heroes the civilian council was practically clamoring for Naruto's head on a plate, citing that since had been gone so long that he must be put in the bingo book as a missing-nin. When she got into her office she saw a strange sight, Hanabi was not dressed in the traditional Hyuga ninja garb, instead she was wearing a dark lavender shirt with concentric circles going around her stomach, ice blue fingerless gloves that went to her elbows, a ice blue and lavender belt with a crescent moon as the buckle, almost skin tight ice blue pants, and her Shinobi sandals were replaced with a set of combat boots.

On first inspection she could tell Hanabi was freaking out over something, she also noticed her office seemed about ten degrees colder.

"Hokage-sama thank god you're here," Hanabi shouted, running over to the Hokage with a frightened look in her eyes.

"What's wrong Hanabi," Tsunade asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. Nervously Hanabi held her hand up to the left wall and a beam of ice shot from her hand and completely froze the wall, and the two anbu who had their backs to it. Looking on in mild shock Tsunade put on a pair of gloves, grabbed Hanabi by her wrist, and guided her down to Superman's holding cell. When she got there she angrily stomped up to Superman and pointed to Hanabi.

"What the hell did you and your friend do to her," Tsunade shouted/asked.

"I didn't do anything miss," Superman answered, looking confused, "as far as I know I've been right here since I arrived."

Tsunade was getting livid at the fact she wasn't getting an answer from the man, when Hanabi walked past and sat cross legged in front of Superman. Tsunade was shocked, because usually the youngest Hyuga never interacted with anyone besides the Konohamaru Corps and the Hyuga family.

"Superman-san," Hanabi stated, looking up at the chained man curiously, "do you know what's wrong with me?"

"What's going on with you," Superman asked calmly. With that Hanabi talked about how she woke up from her nap in the Hyuga garden, how she accidentally froze a oncoming food cart, discovering her strange clothes, after Mogei had commented on them, and how she had frozen an entire wall in the Hokage's office.

"Nothing's wrong with you," Superman stated, "you're simply developing super powers."  
With that Superman explained that he himself had super powers, how he was from a whole different world, and the responsibility that now rest on young Hanabi's shoulders. Leaning against the cell room's door frame Tsunade stood and listened, finally getting some much needed answers to a few of her questions, but more still remained, like where was Naruto, and was he ok?

Ok people so here's chapter 2.

As a F.Y.I. every third chapter or so I will try to do a interlude that focuses on Saskue.

Just so we all remain caught up on what the self-proclaimed "Uchiha Avenger" is doing with the Villains.

Also if I misspelt some characters names let me know and I shall try to amend them.

It would also be a big help if some of you readers who play DCUO would submit your characters, cause honestly I don't want it to just be my characters in the story.

If you wish to submit a character you must give a description with the following: 1) Appearance. 2) Super Power. 3)Weapon. 4) Method of Travel.

For now enjoy the chapter and:

This is the Dark Soldier signing out.

-a coffin opens up showing a skeleton in rusted chain mail armor, a Viking helm with a horn missing and rusted sitting lopsided on it's head, and a rusted sword and shield placed over it's chest.-


	3. Interlude: Bring on the Villains

Ok well here's the interlude I promised you guys and girls, focusing on the self-proclaimed Uchiha Avenger: Saskue Uchiha.

Still debating on pairing Saskue with a romance interest, since the only thing he really cares about is power.

Well I'm sure you all guessed that since Naruto sided with the Heroes, Saskue will side with the Villains.

But another question I bet you're all asking is: How will Luthor and Superman being in Konoha affect the war against Brainiac?

How about you just watch and find out? :P

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 3: Interlude: Bring in the villains!

Saskue's eyes snapped open, much to the shock of Killer Frost and Ultra Humanite, who had been trying to bring him out of his unconscious state. Glaring at them he immediately activated his Sharingan and put them both in a Tsukuyomi genjutsu. Walking down the hall he walked down the hall and was charged by Solomon Grundy and Gorilla Grodd, with but a sneer he activated his Susanoo and backhanded them both, knocking them both out.

Deactivating it he growled as Giganta and Circe began to attack him, Giganta growing almost as tall as the room and Circe began to chant out a spell. With a scoff he channeled chakra to his muscles and caught Giganta's punch, deflected it to Circe, who was in mid spell and not really paying attention to her surroundings. With a sneer he did a few quick hand signs and charged up a Chidori Spear that impaled her right through the chest. With a final sneer Saskue made a few quick hand signs before using the Great Fireball Jutsu, and burning the bodies. With that his vision began to waver and the next thing he saw was two of the people he killed and a midget in an expensive looking clothes with slicked back hair, a clown looking guy wearing a purple three piece suit with a pure white face and a massive psychotic grin, and finally a man in some kind of weird suit with some kind of weapon attached to the hand and a fish bowl on his head.

Glaring at them, he was ready to end every single one of them with a vengeance, when a man with a black and burnt orange mask with two swords crossed over his back walked in with a girl who wore a mask that only covered her eyes, a pair of dark purple gloves, a dark purple armored top, and some kind boots.

"Wraith," the man with dual colored mask said in a calm tone, the girl in purple looked to the man in the orange and black mask, "entertain our guest, and give him the grand tour."

"Yes sensei," the girl, now identified as Wraith, said with a high measure of respect in her voice. Looking at Saskue she gave him the universal follow me gesture and began his tour of the Hall of Doom.

"So tell me Humanite what do we have to work with," the man with the dark orange and black mask asked Ultra Humanite.

"I've never seen anything like him Deathstroke," Humanite exclaimed, "just from the scans it's picking up high levels of fire and lightning manipulation, a weird energy that is flowing through a secondary circulatory system, and a mutation around his eyes that I've never seen before."

Needless to say some of the people were in shock, after all if Ultra Humanite with his vast intellect and experience with anatomy had never seen something chances are it was either emergent or had never been discovered.

"Can we bring him to our side though," Deathstroke asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well I did a memory scan," Humanite stated, with some of the people in the room flinching remembering how painful those could be, "the one thing we'd need to use to bring him to our side is power."

"What do you mean," Killer Frost asked, the usual psychotic edge gone from her voice.

"Simple," Deathstroke stated, his superior mind already formulating a plan, "we bribe him with power, and we offer him the chance to achieve what he has always wanted, in exchange for his service."

All the villains in the room nodded, after all Deathstroke's plans rarely ever failed, and if they did then that failure was all part of a larger plan he had cooked up. With the current parties in agreement Deathstroke went to find his apprentice and give the boy an offer he couldn't refuse.

With Wraith and Saskue…

Wraith had just lead the new person into the training area, though others had dubbed this particular room the Torture Room, when they spotted one of the Legion of Dooms newer recruits. She was wearing a black top that radiated mystic energy, black pants that looked like the belonged on a gothic teenager, a black and red belt with a skull emblem for the buckle, and black and red biker boots and gloves, she also had green shoulder length hair, which was her oddest feature by far.

"Greeting newcomer," Wraith greeted the girl, who looked at her and bowed, "what is your name?"

"You may call me Sanbi," the girl said simply, her oriental accent really coming through. It was then Wraith turned to her companion and finally took notice of his attire, he was wearing a kimono top with a red and white fan emblem on the back, dark purple pants with a light purple cord wrapped around it, apparently being used as a belt, black sandals, a nodachi strapped to his waist, and what appeared to be a black robe with red clouds imprinted on it wrapped around his torso by the sleeves.

"What do we call you," Wraith asked, curious as to the dark eyed individual. Looking at her with a glare Saskue immediately activated his Sharingan, frightening the two girls.

"I am Saskue," Saskue told them simply and began to walk away from the two, when he was intercepted by Deathstroke.

"Saskue I have a proposition for you," Deathstroke stated.

"What can you offer me I cannot get myself," Saskue asked coldly, wanting to immediately leave this place and settle his grudge match with Naruto once and for all.

"Power," Deathstroke answered, knowing he had Saskue's attention when he turned and looked at him, "I can give you the power you need to kill your brother, the power you need to restore your clan, and the power to end your former best friend's worthless existence."

Saskue grinned as he thought of all the implications, enough power to bring his clan back from the abyss, to end forever end his traitorous brother's life, and the power to kill the last obstacle in his way, his former best friend and the very embodiment of the Will of Fire, Naruto Uzumaki.

"I accept your offer," Saskue stated coldly, ready to get the power he needed to make his dreams a reality.

"Good," Deathstroke commented, "and while you are outside these walls you will need a codename to operate by."

For about thirty seconds Saskue had his eyes closed in deep thought, then he chose a name that told of his life, his goals, and his dreams.

"Call me Avenger," Saskue stated as fire raced up his left arm and lightning raced up right arm.

Meanwhile on a War torn planet far from Earth…

Darkseid sat on his throne as he viewed the current situation on earth, grinning maliciously as he saw Superman and Lex Luthor disappear. However he was somewhat surprised to find that two newcomers had arrived in the stead of the Man of Steel and the Master of Evil, pathetic titles that the humans had given Superman and Lex Luthor. Now if there was one thing Darkseid knew it was never underestimate a unknown, otherwise it could be the last mistake you ever make.

"I shall observe these interlopers," Darkseid said to no one, "then when I have learned all I can about them I shall strike while earth's mightiest mortals are weakened."

Darkseid smirked at his plan, knowing that even if these two interlopers where as strong as Superman himself that earth didn't stand a chance against his forces, especially since they'd still be recovering from the attack from Brainiac. Then a thought struck him, if there were other dimensions why limit himself to just this earth? Why not expand to other dimensions and conquer them as well?

The implications proved to be mouthwatering to the near god like tyrant.

"First I shall conquer this dimensions earth," Darkseid stated with a smug look on his face, "then I shall conquer the rest of the dimensions."

Letting out a dark chuckle, Darkseid immediately began making plans, believing his victory over earth to almost be assured.

Cut that's a wrap!

Sorry it took me so long to get this out but I had Christmas holidays and I'm a lazy write. T^T

To make it up to you people here is the first interlude to War for Two Worlds.

IK its short but it's all I can think of.

Well hope you like it.

Till next time…

"When nothing is true everything is permitted"


End file.
